Tenga usted una buena navidad
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Ginny nunca debe dirigir la decoración del árbol. Ni siquiera aunque termines en una buena pose para una foto. Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Este fic no tiene sentido...


**Tenga usted una buena navidad**

Valor

oOOooOOooOO

**Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**El FanArt es de: ****GENgoodstick****, el dibujo es nombrado: ****Weasley's Xmas****.**

**Podrían encontrarlo aquí: art/Weasley-s-Xmas-98535799?q=**

**Feliz día.**

OooOOooOOooOOoo

¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO PUEDEN AYUDARME?! ¡ESTO ES UNA FAMILIA! ¡¿SABEN?! –Me tape los oídos con molestia. ¿Es que Ginny no se podía calmar? ¡Por Dios, era noche buena! Podría no alocarse tanto por un simple árbol…

Charlie bostezo a mi lado y tomo el plato con golosinas que teníamos enfrente.

-Eh, Ginn, ¿por qué no comes algo? Creo que te hace falta algo de comida. – Ginny miro a Charlie con ira contenida.

-Fred, George, dejen de "fabricar" cosas y vengan a ayudarme -dijo Ginny juntando las manos y tirándose al piso en posición de súplica.

-Tranquila Ginny, te daremos la estrella para ponerla en el árbol – dijo George al tiempo que levantaba lo que parecía un pedazo de cristal amarillo.

-Quedara perfecta – dijo Fred sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ginny hizo un puchero y se giró hacia mi.

-¡Por favor Ron! ¡Ayúdame! – yo lance un bufido y me levante.

Ginny sonrió y dio saltitos.

-¡Eso Ron! ¡Pon el ejemplo! –Yo hice una pequeña reverencia ante las palabras de la pelirroja y luego camine hasta una caja llena de esferas. Tome una y la coloque en el árbol.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! He cooperado a la decoración de nuestro árbol – dije sonriente y luego me senté.

Ginny me observo con enojo y decepción. Se giró volteando directamente hacia Bill.

-¡Bill, mi hermano favorito…

-¡Oye! –refunfuño Charlie abrazando una de las golosinas.

-… Ayúdame y juro que te hare un pastel de chocolate! – termino Ginny poniendo poéticamente una mano sobre su frente.

Bill levanto su mirada del libro de Quidditch que tenía en sus manos. Todos miramos la escena con diversión.

-Pequeña, puedo conseguir hasta dos pasteles de chocolate hechos por mamá, que tienen mucho mejor sabor que los tuyos. Así que lo lamento pero estoy ocupado viendo estas jugadas…- Todos miramos a Ginny con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero ella tenía algo en su rostro que nos asustó.

-¡SI NO ME HACEN CASO OS LANZARE UN MALEFICIO A TODOS VOSOTROS! – inmediatamente todos nos levantamos y empezamos a trabajar, todos excepto los gemelos.

Ginny los miro con una furia que me hizo desviar la mirada. ¿Cómo rayos podía enojarse tanto? Aggr, mujeres…

-¿Por qué no se están moviendo? – pregunto con tranquilidad inhumana… o así lo vi yo.

-Ya te dijimos, te estamos…

-…haciendo una estrella para el árbol –termino Fred haciendo sabe que sobre la mesa.

Ginny les lanzo una última mirada de furia y luego se giró a nosotros.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Corran! – al instante Bill, Charlie y yo corrimos a arreglar el árbol.

Treinta minutos después todo era un mero desastre.

Bill peleaba con Charlie por el último pedazo de sandía… una lucha con un tenedor en la que habían roto ya varias esferas. Los gemelos seguían trabajando en la bendita estrella, excepto George que había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al jardín para que Ginny no lo viera hacer sabe qué. Yo… yo juro que estas cosas moradas y largas son complicadísimas de colocar y no enredarte.

Ginny colocaba velozmente las esferas sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¡Lo tengo! –Ginny dio un salto en su lugar al escuchar el grito de George en el jardín.

La pelirroja corrió como un bólido hasta la puerta.

-¡George Weasley, en lugar de pasártela en juegos deberías venir a ayudar y…

-¡Dámelo! ¡Es mi pedazo de sandía! ¡Estábamos destinados…

-¡Quítate de allí Bill que he estado guardando este pedacero…

-¡La estrella funciona, George! ¡Corre y ven por la ventana…

-¡Déjame pasar Ginny!..

-¡No hasta que sueltes ese asqueroso gnomo..! ¡Hey! ¡No te saltes por la ventana de la cocina!

Cerré los ojos y resople. Por eso no deberían encargarnos nunca la decoración.

-¡Me rindo! –Grite como loco e intente correr pero me caí al seguir un poco enredado con las cosas esas que van en el árbol… ¿Eran las luces?

Bill y Charlie me observaron y estallaron en risas y luego de unas miradas cómplices volvieron a pelearse por el pedazo de sandía.

George salió corriendo de la cocina con un gnomo pintado de dorado con una diminuta arpa dorada también, ¿tenía alas? Como sea, Ginny corría tras el con su varita en mano.

-¡Tranquila Ginn! ¡Solo ha sido un momento! –grito Fred saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Pero ya casi llegan mamá y papá! ¡Me dejaron a cargo por primera vez y quiero que vean que si soy independiente!

Fred corrió hacia Ginny y le grito.

-¡Pon la estrella de una vez!

Ginny tomo la estrella con molestia y corrió hacia el árbol.

En eso llegaron nuestros padres.

Molly miro a todos con una sonrisa.

-Ay, trabajando juntos en el árbol ¡Arthur, tómales una foto! – y como por arte de magia Fred me levanto y George se colocó a su lado con el gnomo dorado. Bill y Charlie pusieron una sonrisa a la cámara y Ginny no trataba de matar a nadie.

Clic.

Foto extraña familiar.

**N/A**

**Vale, esto es lo que mejor se me pudo ocurrir, no me lancen tomates por favor ¡Me esforcé! Espero les haya gustado.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
